


Painting Room Disaster

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cats, Dogs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gift Fic, Happy, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Painting, Pets, Rewrite, True Love, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian comes home to find Justin's studio a mess. Justin in the room with their puppies and kittens having decided to paint the room their selves.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Painting Room Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Happy Birthday to my wonderful Friend on here Vic32. I hope today is an awesome day and I gift this to you since I can't send you an actual gift.
> 
> AN2: I got this idea after I saw the Buffalo Games' A Dog's Life jigsaw puzzle called Painting Puppies. I added the actual children to it though. Hope you enjoy this wrote it back in January.

Brian knew that something was going on when he saw a trail of paint leading from Justin's studio in the house to the room that housed their three puppies and two kittens. Justin could also be heard in a loving voice, but trying to show that he was not happy as well. The thing was Justin couldn't put their pets in time out. He'd always tell them that they had been naughty before he kissed them saying it was okay he'd fix it before daddy finds out. Brian had come home many times being greeted by their pets with muddy paws or fur.

He'd come home once finding Lacy their husky mix, Lacy but no Justin. Lacy had been on her couch covered in mud. He'd looked all over for Justin before he'd finally looked at Lacy wanting to know where he was. Lacy had whined before looking out the window finally going outside to where Justin had been. He'd found out that Lacy had gotten out of their fenced in backyard and gone into this giant mud hole. She had gotten stuck and the mud had been so thick. Justin had gone in to get her out only to sink half into it his self. He had rescued Lacy who had ran into the house shaking since she'd been scared. Justin however had been trying to get his self out when Brian had found him, but failing miserably.

After laughing for a moment or two Brian had helped Justin out before taking the water hose to him. It had resulted in a water fight between them which Lacy had got in on as well. By the time they had finished they'd all been clean for the most part. They'd had to give Lacy a bath with her shampoo before all the mud had come out of her coat. It was why Brian knew whatever was going on right now that Justin wouldn't be able to really do anything about. Although the most he did was give their animals a look of disappointment. He also sent them to their room for a while, which wasn't really punishment. It had food, water, a way out of the house, and toys so definitely not the time out like some got. He'd never be cruel to an animal and loved them as much as Justin.

Brian made his way to where the trail of paint lead finding a disastrous scene before him. All of their pets were in the studio, except for the horses that was. There was paint all over the room from floor to ceiling. The ceiling Brian couldn't figure out, but the rest was obvious. Justin was holding Ottis their older cat in his arms like a baby having a conversation about him being naughty. 

Brian knew that it wasn't the greatest thing in the world at what they had done, but he couldn't help the smile. He was glad that Justin had taken his latest art piece to the gallery that morning. It was probably when he forgot to shut the door to the room. Though Justin rarely left his art supplies out if he'd been in a rush he might have. The part that had him smiling the most was that Justin said he would clean it up, but they could not come into the studio anymore. Justin never kept his word on that part. The other day he'd been holding Chloe, one of their puppies while he'd been painting.

When he'd asked Justin what he was doing he was told she kept nipping at his toes so he picked her up. Chloe had been fast asleep in Justin's arms while he painted with his right hand. It wasn't surprising for him to come home and have Justin holding Tara or Liam their twins the same way. He was relieved that their six month old twins weren't able to get in here yet. It might also add to how the room had been left opened. He cleared his throat causing Justin to jump slightly turning around. He thought Justin looked adorable standing there with his art clothes on, barefoot with Chloe. Justin had picked her up after he'd put Ottis down seconds before. Justin's face was turning red too which he figured was because he had been caught like he'd been the one bad.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Forget to lock something?" Brian asked leaning against the door. He would walk in, but there was paint patches all the way to Justin. 

"I plead the fifth on that one." Justin said, but all the dogs and cats let out either a howl, bark, or a meow. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to say anything you all? Your daddy's going to get all of us when he sees..." Justin trailed off biting down on his bottom lip. "I did that, they didn't, they weren't no where near them." He said in a rush.

Brian groaned knowing that something had paint all over it that he loved. The thing was he loved Justin, their kids, and animals more. He couldn't stay mad even when he'd accidentally left his shoes in plain site once. He might have told Justin the pets were going to have a house of their own outside of theirs that he'd have built that was big enough for them to enjoy, at first. However, ten minutes later Shadow had come up to him putting his head on his lap giving him a pitiful look. He'd sighed before he'd gotten down in the floor letting their eighty pound dog lay on top of him as a way of saying sorry on both ends. 

"Like I'd really throw them outside even if one might accidentally use the bathroom on my clothes." Brian said before he reached down scooping up Harley their newest puppy. "Yes little one, I'm talking about you." He said when she squirmed in his arms. "Daddy still loves you, can't be worse than when Gus used to pee on me deliberately which I know he did." He smiled kissing the small patch of fur that didn't have paint on it. 

"It's the ads for the new campaign. I promise I'll do them over, my wonderfully sweet husband." Justin said walking over to Brian leaning in giving him a kiss. 

Brian kissed his prince back before letting out a sigh. "Come on lets get these little mischief makers cleaned up. We'll see what we can salvage of them after that. Where are Tara and Liam since I didn't see Daphne's car?" He asked.

"They are sleeping in the nursery. I walked in finding Lacy and Shadow sitting at the door waiting on me looking nervous. It was like they knew their little angels were in trouble. Chloe was also sitting there with her head hidden in Shadow's neck since she was sitting on his back." Justin answered. "I can't figure how they got in here, must have been in a rush that I forgot to lock up. I do need to get Charming cleaned up too." Justin sighed before telling Brian that their horse had escaped the stables again. He'd found his head poking into the studio window with paint on him as well. 

"They are little trouble makers like there dad is. Wait until the twins are old enough to help them get in trouble." Brian said back.

"Don't remind me." Justin replied.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It took a while to get the animals along with the room cleaned up. Both Brian and Justin were soaked after the bath they'd given the animals. It had taken a while to get the kittens cleaned up along with Chloe. Though Charlotte hadn't minded the water as much as her mom had. Chloe had taken to the two kittens they'd brought home after finding them outside of Justin's gallery. Justin had told Chloe she was a mom to them and it was like they were her own. They had been sitting there when Justin had gotten there one morning meowing up a storm. He didn't know how to turn an animal down that needed help. 

After the bath for the little mess makers they had tackled the studio together. Most of the stuff had to be tossed that was on the table. It wasn't anything important thankfully so it didn't matter. However, Justin hadn't tossed the piece of paper that the puppies and kittens had walked on. He said he was going to frame it once it dried because they had made it for him. Brian had shaken his head as they'd continued working. 

The floor was already screwed up from the paint Justin had done before. He never could manage to only get it on the canvas he worked on. It was why the studio had a small closet with clothes he'd worn before that stayed there. When painting he'd put them on and when done he'd change out of them. It had been easier than getting Justin to remember to put the art shirt that Brian had gotten him to go over his clothes on. 

Brian looked over at the door when they were done seeing all of their little ones, minus their actual twins, sitting outside the door. He nudged Justin's arm getting him to look over as well. The little rascals were looking at them with tails wagging with their parents behind them. Justin smiled at Brian who had his own smile going before they got up going over to them. Once they closed the door they sat there on the floor letting all of them climb on them giving out hugs.

"We know you're sorry, I'm sorry too for tempting you with the door being open. You're forgiven and I love you." Justin said letting out a laugh when one of the puppies started licking his face.

"Yeah your dad is a bad influence, but we love you kiddos." Brian added before Shadow knocked him backwards on the floor laying down on top of him. "Shadow, I swear you have to be a human in another life to love being on top this much." He said wrapping his arms around their loving dog. 

They sat and laid their before the baby monitor let lose a cry which they knew was coming from Tara. All of the animals took off running down the hall to the nursery door. Brian and Justin behind them so they could take care of what was wrong. It was funny because if they didn't have the monitor they'd know if the twins started crying. Shadow or Lacy would let them know they were awake. Lacy slept in the nursery every day most the time when she wasn't with her babies. She was a wonderful dog that they cherished like their others.

When Brian and Justin got in the nursery the pets laid just inside the door not making a sound. They were usually loud and made lots of noise, but when it came to being here they were quiet. Even the little ones that were so playful were sitting still. It had been like that since they'd brought them home. Justin had only told them once that they needed to be calm around the babies. It was like they had understood what that meant or maybe their parents had a talk with them doggie style. 

After changing Tara and Liam who also woke up Brian and Justin sat down on the floor. They held the babies close to them before looking at their pets. Brian called them over and they came running. All of them sat around looking at the twins like they did every day. After a minute Tara and Liam wanted down so they sat them up against them so their backs were against their dads' fronts. The kittens got the closest purring away as Harley laid next to Tara while Buck laid beside Liam. The puppies were next after they did a roll over each. 

Shadow, Lacy, and Chloe kept them mindful if they tried getting too feisty. Brian and Justin did the same making sure that no tails or fur got pulled. When the twins started wiggling they let them move around. They'd started crawling the week before and they had been moving ever sense. Brian had told the animals to keep them out of trouble back then, but he didn't know if that was possible. After all look what had happened to the studio with only the animals alone. He wouldn't get tired of their lives like this though because it was the perfect sounds he thought. Baby squeals along with little barks and tiny meows. The human parents put their arms around each other sharing a kiss. The animal parents were sitting beside them watching over their babies as well. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


End file.
